Walked Outta Heaven and Into My Arms
by lyla-luna-lynn-lu
Summary: Bella needs surgery to survive Charlie needs more money to pay for it or they won't help her get a new heart. Charlie goes to Edward begging for help. Before Edward decides he goes to see Bella. What will he decide and has he fallen in love...
1. Chapter 1

~Walked Outta Heaven and Into My Arms~

* * *

Charlie POV

I had to do this. It wasn't for me anymore it was for my daughter that was lying in the hospital bed if I didn't get this money her heart would give out and she would be gone. I wouldn't let this end

even if it meant my pride, but nothing meant more to me than my daughter. She was the only thing I had left and I would be dammed if I ever let her get taken away from me again. That Bitch Renee

took her from me once and I fought day and night to get her back. I have threatened boys all over this state that if they touched my daughter and ever tried to take her innocence they wouldn't dare to open their eyes to the light again.

Before I left I made sure to straighten out my uniform and make sure that my gun and walkie-talkie stayed in the safe, for where I was about to go, one gun wouldn't ever help me. I was about to ask

the devil himself to save my little girl my_ little Isabella, my reason worth living_. As I got in the car I thought about all the times that I was afraid I would loess her. From when Renee took her from me at

a couple months, Saying she needed out and that Bella was coming with her and there wasn't anything I could do about it. Then after losing her the first time a couple years later. Waking up to go for

an early jog before heading off to work and spending the rest of the day alone. But then when I opened the door I see a sleeping 3 year old wrapped in a blanket, but not any little girl my little girl_ my little Isabella. _And with her was a note that read:

* * *

Dear Charlie,

I was wrong all those years ago I should have left her with you, and let her be your problem. You can have her I won't fight you for her any more; I only did it to watch you like the bitch you always

were. I don't care what you do with her give her away if you really want than give her away let her be something else problem all I know is don't call me.

Renee

* * *

I had taken Bella inside to get her warm god knows how long she was out there. I called the 911 and the EMTs rushed over and get her to the hospital where they made sure she was fine and that.

She hadn't suffered at any to no pain; she was a little under weight but over than that she was fine. That was the happiest and scariest day off my life. Seeing her in the hospital for the first time with

tubes and monitors hooked up to her, looking pale and confused even as she slept. I remember thinking that I finally had her back I my life and that I would keep her protected from everything that ever tried to hurt her or ever made he

Before I knew it I pulled up to an old ware house located in Seattle. It belonged to Edward Cullen one of the richest and powerfulness mob boss in the states the police and FBI have been trying for

years to find ways to link him to crime censes, all over the world. He was known as the top of all dogs and one of the youngest in the histories. There was one thing about Edward Cullen that was

different from all the rest in the business. He didn't kill women or children. He saw it as wrong and wouldn't let anybody under his power do it. I prayed one more time that he understood why I was

here and that I needed this for my daughter. She is all I had left and I needed to make sure that she could have the chance to live her life and have a family and husband and do everything and

anything that made her happy. To watch her smile one last time. If they killed me tonight I would still ask for him to take care of her, I would give my heart and put it in his hands if it meant him giving

the money to the hospital to pay for her surgery and watch over her it make sure see would be fine. I go out of the car, took of my hat, and walked to the door. Knocked four times and waited for

someone to answer I could hear yelling and screaming, laughing. It sounded like a bunch of men having a party.

The door opened and the person that I saw standing I front of me was going to be the savior to my dreams or the killer in my nightmares.

* * *

what do you think hate it like, want some more of it


	2. Chapter 2 Lonely

Chapter 2

Lonely

Edward POV

* * *

Shit I'm fucking tired, I don't want to be in the meeting house, I don't want these bitches trying to rub themselves on my cock, and the next bitch that calls me "Eddie" is getting a fucking bullet to the

head, and dumped or the Seattle bridge without any fucking hesitation on my part. It is just me and my boys tonight sat at the table playing a friendly game of cards. I have 15 men (one woman) by

my side, these are the ones that stood by my side the most, I had hundreds of thousands on the fields but these were my "personal assistants". My Left hand man Jasper he was originally from

Texas, got the accent the chicks eat, around 5'11 blond hair blue eyes. He could feel what others were feeling tell when they were lying to us or not, this asshole was my brother and left hand man,

he married my sister right out of college and loved the little pixie to pieces. One the other side was Emmett he was my younger brother, found his love early High School Sweethearts Rosalie, Jasper's

sister they had a baby on the way and had a futter ahead of them. Emmett was 6'8 big muscle builder he looked like the fucking hulk, could eat like 3 oxen plus. I don't know what I would do without

these two son of a bitches, we had all been through the same shit and it felt nice to know I could trust them with my life and families. I was the youngest out there as far as the mob was concerned.

Most didn't know it but I felt so fucking lonely when I went home sometimes, 27 without a wife, or any kids, sometimes I was lonely fuck, I saw the love Jasper and Emmett for their girls, and when

Emmett found out he was going to be a dad, the excitement that shown on his face. I could get a girl but I haven't found the right on yet, sure if I wanted a okay fuck I know where to go, but none of

those bitches could give me the things I wanted, without screwing it the fuck up .I have been in the business since I was 19 took over for the Senior when he was shot and killed in a drive by, The

Russians we were at war with them for years and shit got bloody really fucking bloody. After killing the old man, I became head and when I stepped up so did Jasper and Emmett. We have fought

together in every bloody war that fell between the Irish and Russians. From the simple fights on docking ships and making new territory. We were located all over waiting, fighting and growing power

in other countries making allies as we went in and out.

I heard someone calling my name and when I looked up it was the one person Lauren

"Eddie do you want to go upstairs, you look so stressed baby I can take care of… your problems"

If I wasn't against hitting women I would have decked the bitch. Luck for me Mya saw I was about to through her across the room and intervened. This is the wonders of having a girl work with yo

u she was able to do those things that a lot us men couldn't. Like watching our girls shop and not have to worry about anything going down in the bathrooms. Or when we knew that there were

women and children getting raped or being beaten and go to save them and, when they wouldn't allow us to go near them, and she was around. Know just because Mya is the smallest don't think

she is weak, she has caught me surprised at times taking down anyone. Mya had heart it's what made her so strong, and powerful. Me and her had another connection, instead of it just being a boss

and employ relationship, she was like my little sister and I would make sure that nothing ever happened to her again. We found her one night in the corner of an ally surrounded by men, but no

matter how much they hurt her, she wouldn't scream, whimper or plea with them. When we asked why she said she wouldn't ever scream anyone's name for their satisfaction.

Heart, pride and loyalty,

This is where it began

"Seriously Lauren when are you going to get the fucking picture that he doesn't want you STD infected ass, he doesn't want your bitch ass mouth anywhere near his cock. Your fake breast don't turn him on in fact nothing does when he needs his shit to calm down, he fucking thinks about the gross idea of fucking you over the table and then he turns as soft as fluff on a hot summers day" Ahhh thank you Mya, while she was talking she was still reading her book from the couch not looking up only to wink at me as I smiled. Everyone was laughing at the little girl reading.

"Shut the fuck up Mya and read your book" ohm shit I could already tell it was going to be one of those nights.

"oh my god I think that is the smartest thing I have ever heard you say" she got up off the couch and was making her way over to Lauren as she still sat on the table next to me. While I was handling my cards. Mya walked right into Laurens face and laughed "Let me tell you something you stupid piece of shit and make sure you listen to the words that fucking come out of my month." She held eye contact with Lauren, everyone was paying attention to what was about to happen "you are nothing more than a warehouse whore, you know what that means? Of course you don't, when they are in a departed enough for a fuck and can't find anything else at 3 am in the morning they wake your ass up and fuck you. That is what you are payed for nothing more nothing less it is a hard job and I get that. They don't take you out in the public view for certain reasons we just aren't going to get into today." I had to admit I was enjoying myself "me on the other hand work with them not for them, you don't see me bend over and let them fuck me why because I'm not because I work with them. I go out and work I make my money while keeping my clothes on, So Ms. Mallory do you understand you wouldn't talk to anyone at this table the way you talk to me. So get this straight I'm not taking your shit anymore. Watch your back bitch because they won't put their hands on you as a respect to women but don't think I'll stand for any of your bullshit, I can hit you bitch and you haven't seen what I have ever done." with that Mya turned around walked back to the couch and sat down, reading her book. "Oh and Lauren get the fuck away from my big brother" Everyone was stund. Then they started laughing again but Lauren had moved and went over to be with all the other girls were sitting.

"God My you're a tough little shit aren't you" Emmett spoke up first there was a course of yeah and feisty little bitch. All of a sudden there was a knock and everyone was silent. We weren't expecting anyone tonight.

"Get the girls up stairs and everyone have two gun ready on them" Mya was moving the girls upstairs and had them away in the back. Everyone was up and ready for anything that was about to go

down. I made my way to the door, looking through the peep hole to see an officer still in uniform "_this got to be a fucking joke"_ I waved my men and Mya down and opened the door, he looked like he

had been crying like he was afraid but I also saw determination

"Mr. Cullen, I'm Chief Charlie Swan, I need your help. It's for my daughter, Isabella if I could just talk to you for a couple minutes" he asked ahhh chief of police this is going to be good

* * *

So tell me what do you think?


	3. Chapter 3 Explain to me Why?

**Chapter 3 ~Explain to Me Why~**

**Thank you for reviewing add this because you seemed to love it so much~**

* * *

"_Mr. Cullen, I'm Chief Charlie Swan, I need your help. It's for my daughter, Isabella if I could just talk to you for a couple minutes" he asked ahhh chief of police this is going to be good_

* * *

"Chief what seems to be the problem I don't usually catch your drift around my part of the city." I made sure he knew I was in charge my gun was still in plain sight, and by looking at his belt I couldn't

see his. I didn't like to get wrapped up with the officers, sure I was known behind closed doors at political offices, but I never had someone come into my land, most of them were bitch shit and could

barely walk by me without flinching. I guess the scars and tattoo did that to most it set the atmosphere around here that I was boss.

"I know and I'm sorry I didnnn't call first or set something up, but right know I really need your help. My little girl is hangingggg on by a small thread and I don't know how much longer she will lasts in I

don't get the money to the banks so then they can give me a loan for the rest." He was nervous I could, talking fast stumbling on words, but something about what he was saying wanted to rush to

the girl's side and give him all the money I could. But I knew that I had to slow down and make sure that I got this right.

"hold on there for a moment Chief, first I going to need the fine line details, come sit down and we talk about this with my people" I didn't wait for him to answer I walked back over to the table and

gave orders for some to stand, and who he be with me or by the doors in case something was to happen while he was here. He was standing next to an empty chair not knowing whether to sit or

stand

"You may have a seat Chief, we need to talk about what is going on here and what do you need from me, and most importantly how are you going to repay me, if I do give what you need." I looked around the room watching Jasper look like he was in pain and had lost his fucking puppy.

"Well my daughter was taken in for heart surgery, they said that they would replace it and give her a new one that matches her blood type, they were about to take her into surgery, had everything

ready. When they got a phone call from the bank saying that my loans didn't go through and that the insurance company wouldn't pay. They said that she is steady now but the sooner she gets the

heart the greater the chance she has to survive. She is 19 and just finished her second year in college studying English Lit. Her name is Isabella Marie Swan but she goes by Bella or Bells. She is shy

and quiet hates talking to anything in her age group. Rather spend a day reading at the bookstore than go spend money on getting her nails done and buying clothes. Renee the her bitch of a mother

took her away from me when she was a couple months old and didn't allow me to see her for 3 years. And out of the fucking bloom on day she leaves her on my door step with a note"

'Saying Charlie you can keep her or give her up whatever you want just leave me out of it.'

He paused and looked me in the eye "She is all I have left Mr. Cullen and at the moment I wouldn't mind getting on my hands and knees to begging you to take my life and pay for hers." He took a

deep breath and asked "Do you have any daughters Mr. Cullen?"

I looked at him and gave my answer "No, Chief I can't say I do"

E didn't look at me this time and I knew why there were tears rolling down his cheek I have never seen a grown man cry, and if you are a man and cry in front of another man who has more power.

Then you are either a bitch or a real man, and Charlie Swan was not a bitch "if you have a son than your life goal is to teach him everything about being a man, you give all the lesson on women,

sports and all the other talks that make a man into a man, you become his leader" he paused "but when you have a daughter, from the first time you hold her in your arms to when you kiss her knee

when she falls out of the tree while she was reading a book, hold when she cries about how she was never good enough for her mother to stay or threatening the first boys that ever tries to make a

move on your baby girl" while he said that his fist balled up looking like he was ready to swing and he was already growling "waiting up until she gets home and you find her running from his car crying

because he just tried to put his hand up her skirt, her being the shy innocent girls that she is not being prepared for that when it was suppose to be a simple kiss. Having a daughter makes you the

protector and for the last 19 years that is what I have been. Then to walk into a hospital and be told there is a chance that she could die at any moment, and not be able to do anything to help her."

I took in what he said and I could tell from the short time of talking to him he loves his daughter more than anything in this world. "How much in her surgery Mr. Swan?"

"You can call me Charlie and it is 60,000. I got the bank to allow me to take out a loan for half putting me at 30,000. Then I have 17,702 from my savings and retirement fund. Leaving me needing 12,298. Would you please allow me to take out a loan for 12,298 for the rest of her surergy?"

He sat there at I could tell that he was sweating bullets waiting for me, I smiled at him "I will pay for the rest of her surgery, but first I am going to need you to take me to see her" he nodded he head quickly and I could tell that he wanted to jump with joy

"Would you like to go see her right now?" he asked making his way out of the chair "or would you like me to give you the room number and you can go at a time that would be best for yourself"

"I would like to leave right now the sooner I see her, the faster we can get her in and out of surgery" he nodded him head in agreement. I could tell that this Isabella or _Bella _he had called her was his pride and joy in living

"Emmett, Jasper" I called over to me, they came fast and silent waiting for me to give orders on how we were going to do this. "Listen we are going to go see the girl, I feel like I want to meet her after

hearing him talk about her. You two are going to come with me then I'm going to finish talking to Charlie about payment plans. So Jasper get the binder so that we can do the business when we get

there. Let's wrap this shit up and call it a night I know your wives aren't going to be happy with me if I keep you guys late again."

I turned to tell Mike and Eric to close house tonight and lock up before they leave, Told Mya and Ben to get the girls home and to tell Lauren she is off tomorrow at this My smirk

"Charlie we are ready to leave let's get this going, Can you put on your sirens so we can drive fast" he nodded his head and we took of.

* * *

tell me what you think~


End file.
